mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrel Train
The Barrel Train is a small train designed Kart that belongs to Diddy Kong in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Its irregular stats, with a very high top speed equal to Heavy vehicles, maneuverability of a lightweight, and Off-Road advantage make this a very popular choice for Time Trials or just basic Grand Prix. Players must first unlock it though by completing the 150cc Star Cup. Mario Kart 7 decided to bring back the Barrel Train, due to its fame in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. The stats differ slightly from the original, however. Players must unlock it through collecting Coins. Description ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The seat of the Barrel Train is made of a dark gray metal box, with the frontal panel boasting the white steering wheel. The seat is a lustrous blue, and on each door, a decal of two yellow stars in printed on the Kart (Diddy Kong's logo). The two back wheels of the train, which have a red and white rim with black tires, are held on by a red-painted underside. The green basket in the back is not very spacious for Diddy Kong's partner, DK, but it suffices, with a red safety handle for grasping onto. The locomotive engine is composed of a wooden barrel, based on the ones from the ''Donkey Kong series. A black band holds the boards safely into place, and from the top is a gray and scarlet-rimmed horn. Whenever a boost is used, the horn will emit a loud whistle, and smoke will steam out from the stack. The front of the barrel is decorated with a single yellow star over a red backdrop, this one a little bigger. Directly underneath the barrel is one more pair of wheels, and a dull red guard rail with frays in it points out in front of the Kart for about half a foot. ''Mario Kart 7 ''.]]Due to the two-racer-per-kart absence of ''Mario Kart 7, the Barrel Train no longer would have any use for the light green seat. So that's why it's been removed, along with one set of wheels. In addition, the blue cushioned seat has been removed, along with the icons of Diddy Kong (to allow for the player's own icon). Aside from that, the horn sound effect is missing, which is a real disappointment. However, steam still bellows from the stack each time a boost happens... Statistics ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! |'Speed' |★★★★ |- |'Acceleration' |★★ |- |'Weight' |★★★ |} Mario Kart 7 |'Speed' | 0.25 |- |'Acceleration' |0 |- |'Weight' | 0.25 |- |'Handling' | 0.5 |- |'Off-Road' |0 |- |'Mini-Turbo' | 1.5 |- |'Drift' | 0.25 |} Trivia! + Barrel Train trophy from ''Super Smash bros. for Nintendo 3DS.]] *The low traction of the Barrel Train in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! can be a hindrance, but when struck by a Lightning, it barely loses any speed from the strike itself; it is just slowed down by the mini-size. *Donkey Kong + Barrel Train is a trophy available in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. It shows DK soaring in the train on a golden Smash Ball disk with the Swooper Glider with Wood tires. *A train in the Gritzy Desert of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time' shows a train buried in sand, resembling the Barrel Train. *The train sound in Animal Crossing is exactly the same as the whistle of the Barrel Train. de:Kokoloko Category:Karts Category:Karts in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 7 karts Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Unlockable Karts Category:Vehicles Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! karts